My Sin
by BELLAFREAK123
Summary: In Mexico,B&E r best friends,but a tragedy seperates them.Years later they meet,love blossoms.Parents against,B&E willing 2 fight.What will try 2 seperate them:their sin.Based on spanish soap opera:Mi pecado,follows plot line.Disclaimer of mi pecado & twi
1. AN important

Most characters are in this are mexicans.I will make a spanish version later. Some spanish words in here , i will tell you what they mean. Some good characters from Twilight are bad but they will eventually turn good...or maybe not,who knows? I DO!. Anyways I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR MI PECADO. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR MI PECADO.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR MI PECADO.

Also Twilight on Titanic's 1st chapter will come,i promise.


	2. Characters and ages

**Disclaimer of Mi pecado or facts come from wikipedia,do not own names or plot/characters.**

**Some of the main characters-**

**Isabella 'B****élla/****Bella' Córdoba****- **Bella is the daughter of Rosalie and Emmett Córdoba and older sister of Garrett. She lives on the outskirts of San Forkés in family is the richest family in the town/city. She is considerate,lovable,selfless,clumsy,and has a self-low esteem as a she arrives back home she's considerate,more lovable,selfless,very confident(due to some obstacles) and can walk like a normal person though she sometimes falls.

She is unaware of her being one of the most beautiful people around even as a grown has long brown hair that appears black not being in the sun and in the sun it is mahogany brown with red is 5'3'' but can immitate people when angry and when she wants makes most people, including her friends and family,jealous of her has the palest skin you would every see on a Mexician (I'm not offeneding any one because I'm one)She has the most beautiful brown eyes with specks(visible)

of blue/purple and green,probaby the most beautiful eyes any one has ever seen.

**Edward 'Eduardo/Edward' Huerta Almada****- **He is the son of Charlie and Reneé and older brother of Jacob. He lives in the town of San Forké is a very kind,handsom, and hardworking man. As a child is loves taking a challenge is loves Bella. He and Bella were best friends as childern,the same is 10 years later but they have trouble along the way,though Bella thinks he forgot about her. He is called ''El Chamuco" (the devil) for what happened which he was unfairly blamed for.

He has bronze/brown hair,very rare in is 6'1'',very tall in his has bronze/brown hair and is lean,but has emerald green eyes but besides these facts he looks is adored by woman but they usually stay away from him because of hist past.

**Rosalie Halé de Córdoba-**She is Bella's and Garrett's mother and Emmett's hates her daughter but loves her son for unknown 's snobbish but very a religious person. She loves the center of attention hates almost everyone especially Bella and Edward.

She is very beautiful,she has blond hair,which is weird for her being has blue eyes and looks very hispanic,unlike her daughter,besides her hair and woman are jealous of her.

She loathes Edward.5'10''

**Emmett Córdoba-**He is Rosalie's husband and father of Bella and Garrett. loves both of his children but wants his son to take over is business. He loves his wife but hates how she treats their 't hate Edward but doesn't want to make his wife unhappy.

He has wavy black hair with light brown eyes. He is 6'3'' and has huge muscles which make him hispanic.

**Charlie Huerta-**Father of Edward and Jacob and husband of Reneé he is a teacher and loves his is ok with not living with expensive loves Bella like hiss daughter but doesnt like her parents because of what happened to Edward as a child,do he tries not to interat with her.

He is 5'11'',brown hair,brown eyes and looks very hispanic like everyone except Bella of course.

He is closer to Edward than Jacob

**Rene**é **Huerta-**Wife of Charlie and mother of Edward and is closer to Jacob than is very selfish and sensual and loves the attention from hates Bella almost as much as her own mother but in a hate living like she does and wants expensive items.

She has brown curly hair and ice blue makes some woman jealous not has much as the Córdoba women but is 5'10'' and is evil.

**Ages -**

_**Begining of story(some characters might not be in the begining when B&E and others are children):**_

_Bella-8_

_Edward-13 almost 14_

_Mike-12_

_Jessica-9_

_Alice-9_

_Jacob-7_

_Garrett-6_

_Jasper-12_

_Rosalie-25_

_Emmett-26_

_Renee-31_

_Charlie-31_

_Aro-32_

_Alicia-30_

_Esme-29_

_Padre Carilisee(different Carlise)-31_

_**Later in the story:**_

_Bella-18_

_Edward-22 almost 23_

_Mike-22_

_Jessica-19_

_Alice-19_

_Jacob-17_

_Jasper-22_

_Rosalie-35_

_Emmett-36_

_Renee-41_

_Charlie-41_

_Aro-43_

_Esme-39_

_Carlise-43_

_Padre Carilisee-41_

_Vanessa-18_

_Tanya-22_


End file.
